


Мы же не ненавидим друг друга

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Билли уезжает в колледж





	Мы же не ненавидим друг друга

Макс застывает в коридоре, подглядывая. 

Билли собирает дорожную сумку, матерится, когда молния не сходится, и ему приходится распаковать вещи обратно. И еще курит свои едкие Мальборо красные прямо в комнате, одну за другой, да так, что за сигаретным дымом почти ничего не видно. 

Отступая от его двери, Макс морщится, безразлично проходит мимо. Скорее бы Билли уехал. Скорее бы собрал все свои вещи, швырнул их в багажник своей обожаемой машины и срулил отсюда.

Макс уже почти прячется у себя, когда хриплый неуверенный голос заставляет ее замереть на месте. 

— Эй, мелкая.

Билли машет ей рукой.

— Чего тебе? — осторожно спрашивает Макс.

— Хочешь забрать их себе? 

Она не видит, что он предлагает. Опасливо оборачивается. Билли держит в руках стопку спортивных журналов, которые были с ними еще дома в Калифорнии. 

И которые Макс иногда брала почитать из-за колонок о скейт-парках. 

— Не повезешь их с собой? — спрашивает она с сомнением. Билли частенько зависал с ними на диване в гостиной.

Он пожимает плечами в ответ:

— Лишнее барахло. Так берешь или нет? 

Макс толкает дверь в свою комнату, и Билли правильно понимает жест — проходит вперед, аккуратно кладет стопку на письменный стол.

Он выглядит спокойным, даже чересчур — для человека, который только что называл молнию сумки «тупым дерьмом». Макс ухмыляется, и Билли смотрит на нее с легким прищуром.

Они ни разу не говорили о той ночи в доме Байерсов, но Билли с тех пор — другой.  
Почти ни одного замечания за опоздания, ни одного упрека, ни одного обидного слова. Так, только сдержанное ворчание, которое еще можно стерпеть.

Возможно, он ее боится.

Макс пытается это запомнить.

Только вот после всего, что Билл делал и каким говнюком был так долго — ей тяжело перестроиться. Билли продолжает щуриться, и Макс ждет какой-нибудь внезапной издевки, но он лишь вздыхает и молча выходит за порог ее комнаты.

— Когда ты уезжаешь?

Она спрашивает это от непонятного смятения и мутного чувства стыда, которое просыпается каждый чертов раз, когда Билли смотрит так — _извини меня_ — и ничего не произносит вслух.

Нил и мама говорили слишком громко сегодня за завтраком, слышно было даже за тремя стенами. Билли хороший мальчик, который постарался и урвал себе спортивную стипендию для колледжа в Сан-Франциско. И возвращается к океану уже завтра.

— Утром, — просто отвечает он, неловко хлопая себя по нагрудному карману рубашки, в котором покоится красная пачка сигарет. 

— Спасибо, — бурчит Макс, прежде чем закрыть перед носом Билли дверь.

Сначала — тишина, как будто он какое-то время стоит прямо за дверью, а потом — легкие шаги по паркету, отдаляющийся скрип ботинок.

Макс плюхается на стул, тут же забирается в него с ногами и пальцем проводит по истрепавшимся корешкам журналов, задумчиво улыбаясь.

***

Она долго лежит без сна. Обычные звуки вдруг мешают: проезжающие машины за окном, сверчки под окнами, далекий лай соседской собаки, все раздражает до безумия. Макс ворочается, мучая одеяло и подушку, и сдается под напором бессонницы — поднимается за стаканом воды.

Она вздрагивает, когда слышит чье-то присутствие во дворе.

Металлический звук. 

— Что же ты, детка, — тихое ворчание. — Так-то лучше.

Голос Билли — почти шепот. Макс медленно бредет к входной двери, она не заперта, и в щелку можно рассмотреть темный силуэт возле Камаро. 

— Нас ждет, — он запинается, будто поднимает что-то тяжелое, — гребаная долгая дорога. 

Ночной воздух холодит кожу, Макс кутается в одеяло, в котором она и вышла, и Билли сначала не замечает ее. Он занят машиной: в руках горит фонарь, капот открыт, рядом на ступенях лежат инструменты и бутыль с маслом.

— У тебя сломалась машина? — спрашивает Макс.

Билли дергается, как от удара, и резко оборачивается в ее сторону с зажатой между губ сигаретой.  
Макс держится, чтобы не рассмеяться от выражения его лица: взгляд слегка безумный, плечи подрагивают.

— Ты меня напугала, — выдыхает он струю серого дыма. — Мелкая. 

— Иди ты, — беззлобно отвечает Макс, и Билли коротко улыбается, так незаметно, что можно подумать, будто ей кажется.

Он продолжает ковыряться в железных внутренностях. 

— Почему не спишь? — спрашивает Билли как будто между делом.

— Шумно тут, — фыркает Макс в шутку. Билли останавливается. Она ожидает чего угодно, только не его растерянного ответа:

— Серьезно? 

— Ты чего? Я шучу.

Билли награждает ее тяжелым взглядом. Сбрасывает окурок в пепельницу у крыльца.

Соседская собака снова срывается на такой жуткий вой, что вздрагивают и оборачиваются они вдвоем.

— Слушай, я действительно стараюсь, если ты не заметила, — спокойно начинает Билли, как только на улице становится тихо.

Он мнется, подбирая слова, и Макс старается ему помочь.

Ну, как умеет.

— Ты иногда жуткий. Серьезно. Ты Стиву чуть лицо не раскрошил, а Лукаса...

— Да, я знаю, заткнись, спасибо.

Он закуривает снова. Макс стоит на крыльце всего минут пять, и это уже вторая сигарета.

— Ты вырубила меня шприцом с какой-то дрянью. Считай, мы квиты.

— Квиты, — соглашается Макс.

Билли задумчиво смотрит куда-то ей за спину. 

— Ты рад, что уезжаешь?

— Еще бы, ты видела эту дыру?

Она показушно закатывает глаза, и Билли улыбается. Не как обычно — с оскалом, а вроде бы по-настоящему, по крайней мере, так это выглядит.

— Давай договоримся сейчас, чтобы не оставлять все вот так, — он возвращается к машине, наклоняется к колесам, медлит со словами.- Неважные из нас вышли брат с сестрой. Но мы не ненавидим друг друга, верно? Точнее, — Билли вскидывает голову, отвлекшись от Камаро. — Я не ненавижу тебя. Мы просто застряли здесь на какое-то время, но сейчас я наконец-то сваливаю, и не знаю теперь, когда мы вообще увидимся. Тот вечер с твоими друзьями-придурками, я...

— Боже, почему нельзя было обсудить это раньше? — скрестив руки на груди, Макс подходит к самому краю крыльца, чтобы отчетливее видеть лицо Билли в темноте.

— У меня туго с такими разговорами.

— Да, верно. С извинениями у тебя туго. 

Впервые они разговаривают нормально за последние — даже точно не вспомнить сколько — месяцев, и Макс вдруг понимает, что тяжелое ожидание какой-нибудь подлянки от Билли пропадает. Растворяется где-то в груди, забирая с собой злобу.

— Тогда без обид, да? Мы все выяснили? — Билли протягивает ей грязную от машинного масла ладонь.  
Макс пожимает ее, не забыв сморщиться, на что Билли смеется. 

— Без обид. 

— Иди спи, засранка.

— Спокойной ночи, Билли, — весело произносит она. — Но скучать я не буду, — выглядывает из-за двери, обращаясь к его согнутой широкой спине.

Билли отвечает, не поворачиваясь — он снова сосредоточен на машине.

— Взаимно.

***

Макс просыпается только к одиннадцати. В доме как обычно тянется ленивое воскресенье, Макс слышит голоса мамы и Нила, шум телевизионной утренней программы.

Сегодня ребята будут ждать ее в центре игровых автоматов к двум. Макс трет глаза, и думает, что надо бы попросить Билли подвезти ее.

А потом она выходит в коридор и видит распахнутую дверь его комнаты. Которую Билли никогда не оставляет открытой. Макс толкает ее и вспоминает, что Билли уехал сегодня в шесть. Комната ожидаемо выглядит пустой, постель заправлена, и с постера на стене на Макс смотрит блондинка в бикини. 

Макс улыбается, вспоминая их ночной разговор, и облегчение, что им удалось попрощаться по-человечески, приятным теплом расползается в груди.


End file.
